1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, plastic lenses are often used as spectacle lenses for their advantages in being lightweight, having improved shock resistance, and being easy to color. The plastic lenses used in spectacle lenses typically have antireflection films deposited on both surfaces thereof in order to prevent surface reflection.
Such antireflection films for spectacle lenses are required to have excellent optical properties including low reflection properties (i.e., low reflection properties in a wide wavelength area) in a visible region of 400 nm to 700 nm and green reflection color. The antireflection films are also required to have excellent physical properties, such as adhesion, abrasive resistance, heat resistance and chemical resistance.
As disclosed in the following Patent Documents, i.e., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. H11-30703, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-251760, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-127681, optical components including a plastic substrate and an antireflection film deposited on the substrate have been proposed as optical components for, for example, spectacle lenses.
It has been difficult, however, to obtain an antireflection film having satisfactory physical properties with these related art techniques. This is because many of the required physical properties are in trade-off relationships. For example, a larger film thickness of the antireflection film provides an improved abrasive resistance, but tends to cause a compromised adhesion between the antireflection film and a hard coat, and a compromised heat resistance. Also, although an increased ratio of the low refractive index layers in the antireflection film provides improved heat resistance, it becomes difficult to provide low reflection properties in a wide area.
A propose of some aspects of the invention is to provide an optical component of excellent optical properties, well-balanced adhesion, abrasive resistance and heat resistance.